Nothing Lasts Forever Pokeshipping
by Bluemew919
Summary: Misty has a strange feeling...A feeling of dread. What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nothing Lasts Forever**_

This is a fanfic based off of the song "Nothing Lasts Forever" by Groove Coverage. Feedback plz and let me know if I should make a continuation on this (More chapters)

The orange beam of the setting sun gleamed in through the skylight windows of the Cerulean gym, setting the pool ablaze. A girl with hair as orange as the water sat on a diving board above the pool with her legs dangling down. She was staring forward, her eyes twinkling as she stared at the pool. Her small blue mouse Pokemon, Azurill was sitting in her lap, taking a nap. It was so peaceful… too peaceful. The peacefulness seemed… eerie somehow. Misty felt a tight knot of anxiety in her stomach and she didn't know why.

This anxiety had hit her earlier in the day. She had been in the middle of a gym battle when all of a sudden she got a sharp pain in her gut and fell on the platform, wreathing in pain. It wasn't her monthly… it wasn't time for that yet. It felt different too, ominous, forbodding, unexplainable feelings of grief and depression and anxiousness all together.

Her sisters went nuts. None of them knew what was wrong with her… Lily even flipped out and called the hospital-which Misty thought was pretty extreme, it wasn't like she was bleeding to death. The paramedics came and were slightly annoyed by the overreactions of the girls but played along, finding that they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her either. But the more she dwelled on it, the more she thought it was a feeling that something was going terribly wrong.

Normally Pokemon only knew when something somewhere was wrong but she somehow knew that she was right and that something terrible had happened. Another thing to note was that her heart ached along with the rest of it, like horribly.

"What's wrong with me…?" She murmered and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself but to no avail, nothing seemed to help the aching anxiety. After a few minutes of controlled breathing and meditation, she was starting to feel better just slightly. That is… until Violet called her, making Misty's eyes snap open and her heart skip a beat. It wasn't just the abrupt breaking of the silence that startled Misty, it was something in her sister's voice. It held panic, pity, anxiousness- and judging by the feelings she got in that split second, she knew this was what had been making her anxious all day.

"Misty! Like, you should come see this!" Violet had called.

"Hurry before you miss it!" Lily chimed in with the same tone in her voice.

Misty put Azurill down with trembling hands, awakening the Pokemon and making it stare up at her curiously. But she had no time to explain to her baby what was going on, she had to see what was causing all this before she… missed it?

She rushed out of the room and into the part of the living area where the tv lie to see her sisters sitting on the couch. They looked at her as she entered the room. Each of their eyes held similar sympathetic gazes, which made Misty worry even more.

"What's going on?" She asked them uneasily, her eyes shifting between the three.

"Just wait until the commercials are over…" Daisy told her sadly, staring at the floor.

"Look… If this is some kind of joke…" Misty started but knew that it couldn't be with how anxious this made her.

"It's like, no joke Misty." Lily said seriously and looked back at the tv.

"We're here for you if you need comforting." Violet added.

"Comforting…?" Misty echoed.

"Shh! It's coming on!" Lily shushed her.

It was the news, but the report was simply a trainer watch and interview, the trainer bragging about their Pokemon.

Misty looked at her sisters and Daisy just said "not this news report, believe me… You'll know which one it is." She still didn't look up.

The news caster then changed his stance to more serious. "In other news, in the Unova region 15 year old Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum-"

Misty's heart stopped when his name came out of the newscaster's mouth. Why was he being mentioned on the news? Did he do something heroic or become a Pokemon Master finally? But judging from her sister's sympathy, she knew it couldn't be good.

"-was found dead-"

Time seemed to stop; the gym, her sisters, everything- disappeared. It was only her, standing in blackness, with the faint murmer of the tv still playing. '_Dead'._ That word kept echoing in her mind. 'No,' it wasn't possible. He couldn't be dead. He survived _everything_! It wasn't possible!

She barely heard the newscaster say that his death was caused by drowning, he had gone heroically though- saving some people or something and ended up dying. But this hardly eased the unbearable pain that Misty felt right now.

Maybe… if she had been there, traveling with him instead of stuck in the gym, she could have made a difference- she could have saved him. Part of her told her that there probably wasn't much she could do but regret still weighed her down heavily.

She had _LOVED HIM_! Everytime there was some potential danger she worried about him until he was safe again or did everything in her power to protect him. Although he never knew her feelings for him- despite the many times she had made them obvious. And they parted, the secret still sealed within Misty's heart, too fragile to be released. The fear of him rejecting her, breaking her heart, or even worse… running away from her- for it was too great.

She had hoped to see him again someday, maybe when he had matured more, and tell him her secret… pray that he would accept her. She missed him and hated the gym that kept her from being with him again, but that was life.

But now… There was no chance of being with him again, of traveling by his and Brock's side and sharing many adventures together. There was no chance of him ever returning again and her telling him her deepest secret. She never told him… He will never know. The boy she deeply cared about was dead.

Their journeys together played in her mind like a black and white tape with no audio as darkness seemed to flood into her heart. Then the memories focused on him in detail; his determined yet kind eyes, his beautiful smile, everything that he did, their fights, it was too much to take.

She heard the faint sound of her sisters' voices that gradually grew louder and louder until the darkness had disappeared and she was back in the room with her sisters as they were fussing over her and hugging her.

"You're alive Misty! You were like dazed or something, you weren't responding!" Violet said.

Misty didn't reply, she just closed her eyes and didn't bother to try and hold back the tears that flooded from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Misty." Daisy said sadly.

"We all are!" Lily added.

They were then silent- something new for her sisters- as they just hugged her.

Daisy then broke the silence. "We can like close the gym for a while until you feel better." She suggested.

_You want to close the gym forever?_ Misty almost asked but couldn't even speak. She would never truly feel better but Daisy was right, she needed time to at least be able to think again. She just nodded slowly and sniffed.

Daisy spoke again after a few minutes of silence "do you want to go to his funeral?"

Misty's head snapped up. Would she be able to bare it? But then she decided it'd be best to go. She couldn't protect him from whatever killed him, the least she could was be there for his mom- since she knew what pain she must be going through, even more so than her. They had both lost someone they loved with all their hearts.

**I have decided to continue this. So keep an eye out for the continuation... Misty isn't the only one affected by Ash's death. See the next edition... When it comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Due to popular demand I wrote the second and final chapter to this. This chapter is longer because it's not just Misty's POV. Don't worry all you "Undercover in Unova" followers, I'm still working on it. I just stopped to get this one done. Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

><p>Dark clouds hung in the sky above, dampering the mood even more than it already was. Many familiar faces cloaked in black sat before a coffin and a grim looking Professor Oak- who was the temporary preacher. Many heads were bowed with fresh tears staining their faces. It was dreadfully silent despite Prof Oak speaking and the hysterical weeping of a woman clutching an equally sad Pikachu.<p>

It got louder, however, as a large orange dragon announced its arrival with a roaring cry and landed with a female Charizard wearing a bow. The two dragons joined Ash's other Pokemon, who were standing behind the seating with broken hearts and spirits. Their trainer and best friend was dead, taken in an instant from them and there was nothing they could have done to save him, being in Prof Oak's lab. Never again would he train with them or introduce new friends he had captured. Never again would he run and play with them or even BREATHE. He was gone, never to come back again. Although this was the last thing on their burdened minds, they still couldn't help but wonder: what would happen to them now?

The woman crying hysterically was Ash's mom, Misty tried helplessly to comfort her but she was never really good at that kind of thing. Pikachu was holding Ash's most recent hat with his ears drooping and his eyes closed with tears flowing down his cheeks, which caused tiny sparks to flicker every once in a while. Gary had his head hung in silent horror. Ash was his childhood friend and rival, how could he be gone?

Brock was stunned. He still couldn't believe that Ash was gone. He had travelled with Ash for so long, he had become like a brother figure to him, like he was one of the family. Brock had thought that he would be able to leave to become a Pokemon doctor and Ash would be old enough to take care of himself. Would it have made a difference if Brock was still there to watch over him and give him advice? But he knew that stopping Ash from something when he set his mind to it was near impossible. But it was still hard to believe that he was really gone.

Drew held May with a sympathetic look in his eyes as she cried into his chest. He knew that Ash was a good friend of May and Max- He had even saved her life a couple of times to which he was grateful to him.

Max had his teeth sunk so far into his bottom lip to try and prevent himself from crying about his idol being dead. Dawn had forced paul to come to Ash's funeral, saying that he couldn't be so heartless as not to go, even if he hated him. Paul went without too much protest, but just for Dawn.

Axew looked at Iris symapathetically as she held her head in her hands. "He may have been an immature little kid but NO ONE deserves this!" She cried with a cracking voice.

Cilan's head was bowed as he sighed sadly. "This flavor holds nothing but despair and the combination of sticky blood and salty tears."

The field where the funeral was held was plastered with all of Ash's friends, family and Pokemon. Dark clouds literally hung over everyone and sorrow raged like a storm, with wailing being the thunder.

Prof Oak cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and to get started. "We are gathered to mourn the death of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. He was young, only at the age of 15 when he was tragically taken from us. He saved a lot of people that day, his deeds will not be forgotten in a hurry. His dream was to be a Pokemon Master, but tragedy prevented him from achieving his goals."

Delia, who had been trying to keep her sobs quiet, broke down and whined a shrill cry. Misty instantly wrapped her arms around her, giving her what consolance she could.

Prof Oak paused for a moment to give Delia a sad look beforer reluctantly continuing. "May Ash's spirit have a safe passage into the afterlife. He will be deeply missed by all. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Anyone who wants to can come up here and say their parting words to Ash."

Everyone looked at Ash's mom expectantly but she just shook her head and said that she would go last. People then started lining up at the casket to pay their dues.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the news of Ash's death had traveled farther to other regions and to the knowledge of the legendaries. They all stood together in a meeting discussing the matter.<p>

"Ash has helped all of us here in one way or another and he's saved the world numerous times." Arceus stated, leaving it open for discussion.

"He helped open my eyes and saved me and the clones when Giovanni came after us." Mewtwo said, cloak waving in the wind.

"He saved the world when it was in turmoil." Lugia stated.

"And helped Celebi and I save the forest." Suicune imput.

"And Altimore." Latias added softly but loud enough to be heard. Her golden eyes sparkled with deeply sad emotion and her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"And I don't know what would have happened to me if Ash and his friends hadn't retrieved the Jewel of Life from that greedy man and returned it to me." Arceus said.

There were murmers among the gathered legendaries and other imputs.

Arceus motioned for silence. "What do you propose we do?" He asked.

Latias's head snapped up. "I think we should bring him back." She rose her voice to make sure she could be heard.

Several legendaries turned to her, some with shocked expressions and others nodding in agreement.

"I had that same thought Latias," Arceus said with a nod to her, "but who can bring him back?"

"I can do it!" Celebi volunteered cheerfully with a raised hand as she fluttered into the air. "I can get all the Celebi of time together to bring him back."

"That's a good idea but we don't want to make our presense too evident. We will keep that as a last resort though."

"What about Jirachi?" Cresselia suggested. She wasn't really directly linked to Ash but attended the meeting anyway to help if she could. "I know it only awakens with the Millenium Comet but maybe we can find some other power source to keep him awake and give him enough power to grant just that one wish."

Arceus looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I can lend him the power of some of my plates for just this temporary time… Alright." He decided. "Any more suggestions?" When there were no more he continued, "so we shall go and awaken Jirachi. Let's hope this works."

* * *

><p>Back at the funeral, people were up at Ash's casket saying their last words to his body. Max wasn't sure if we wanted to see his dead body or not, but May had told him that he might regret not doing it later.<p>

Heaving a sigh, Max was about to get up when a familiar voice calling him and a bright light caught his attention.

Max looked beside him to see Jirachi floating next to him. "Jirachi!" Max cried and hugged his "brother." "B-but how is this possible?"

"The legendaries awakened me, but only long enough for you you to wish for Ash to come back to life." Jirachi explained but frowned. "I tried to tell them I couldn't really grant wishes but they didn't believe me!"

"No, it's okay Jirachi! I found out how to wish correctly."

Jirachi looked curious but said nothing as Max pulled out a pen. "I'm supposed to write my wish on one of these." He grabbed one of Jirachi's Wish Tags and started to write on it. "Hold still." He told him.

When Max was done writing he let go of Jirachi's Wish Tag. Jirachi blinked at him before he floated up a little higher, his Tags lifting up as he glowed. He stopped glowing and Max noticed that the writing on Jirachi was gone. "Did... it work?" Max asked.

* * *

><p>Misty had finally gone up to Ash's casket slowly, trying to keep herself from breaking down and crying. She knew that everyone else at the funeral was but her pride just wouldn't let her cry in front of everyone.<p>

She made her way up to the casket and her heart broke at the sight of Ash. He was laying there, as peaceful as if he were sleeping- just more pale- with his hands folded neatly over his chest. But Misty knew that he wasn't sleeping since he wasn't exactly a peaceful sleeper. He slept sprawled out with his mouth wide open and a stream of drool decending from it.

No one was near Misty- everyone except Delia had already paid their respects to Ash and were now back in their seats shedding more tears. It took every last bit of remaining strength Misty had left not to reach her hand out and stroke Ash's cold cheek as she spoke softly with a cracking voice.

"Ash, didn't I tell you not to rush into a situation without thinking first? What idiotic stunt did you pull this time? Why do you have to be so stubborn, you can't save everyone." She scolded as her throat was clenched with sorrow.

Sighing, she knew that this was her last chance to say her last words to Ash- although she knew he couldn't hear her- so she decided to let go of her pride just for that moment. "Ash, you must really think I hated you huh? We fought so much and I never gave you a break. But I was helping you, I wanted you to become stronger because... I knew you could, you have great potential." Here she was pouring her heart out to a dead body, why couldn't she have done this to the living, breathing Ash?

"I just wish I could have travelled with you again, maybe I would have been able to talk you out of this, maybe I could have made a difference. I've missed you so much Ash, why did you have to die?" Her strength was betraying her as tears poured from her eyes and fell apon his cheeks. She closed her eyes as she tried to stop the flood. "I never got to tell you that I... I..." She couldn't even tell her deepest secret to his corpse, it had been hidden for far too long- locked up deep in her heart.

"Tell me what Misty?" A voice asked.

Misty's eyes shot open. It was impossible! That couldn't have been Ash's voice she heard, he was dead! But as her eyes opened, they were locked with sparkling chocolate eyes that stared up at her curiously.

Misty's expression instantly turned to horror as she let out a blood curtling scream and whipped out her mallet. "ZOMBIE!" She screamed and wacked him repeatedly with it.

Everyone in the funeral looked up at Misty in shock. Why in Arceus's name was she hitting Ash's dead body with a mallet?

"Ow... What was that for Mist?" The color had come back to his face but Misty was too horrified to notice. He sat up in his coffin, which brought him into the view of everyone else.

Their eyes grew to the size of golfballs as they all screamed 'zombie' and ran, despite a couple of people- including Max and Jirachi.

Max ran up to Misty. "Stop Misty! Before you kill him for real! He's not a zombie, Jirachi granted my wish and brought him back to life!" Max explained in a hurry.

Misty stopped mid-strike with her mallet lifted and looked back at Max. "He-he's not a zombie?"

Max shook his head and gestured to Jirachi.

Misty paled. "Woops..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heheh. And that's where I'll end it. Hope you liked it. Lol. Leave me a review and let me know, reviews fuel my writing fire.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I had never thought of adding another chapter for this fic. I personally liked how it ended in the last chapter. But I received a request from Tomboybutercupsakaast to write a chapter focusing on Ash and Misty's feelings and I thought I'd try it. This didn't come out too bad but this is now definitely the LAST chapter! I'm done with this fic! I don't wanna ruin it by adding any more chapters. Lol. Well, enjoy and let me know what you all thought.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Misty stared down at Ash in shock as he rubbed his head while glaring up at her irritably. She still couldn't believe that he was really alive!

"Y-you're alive?!" She stuttered.

"Of course I am!" Ash spat. "But I'm surprised that I survived you beating me to a pulp with your mallet. What did I do to get you so mad THIS TIME?"

"N-nothing…" Misty murmured. "I'm sorry Ash but I thought that you were a zombie. After all, you WERE dead!"

He blinked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Misty? How could I be dead if I'm alive now?"

"Jirachi appeared and I wished for you to come back." Max piped up.

Ash looked over at Max and Jirachi. "Jirachi? But I thought-"

"The legendaries sent me here… But I have used all of my energy. I am… so sleepy." Jirachi murmured as its eyes started to get droopy.

"Wait! Jirachi!" Max cried and grabbed his 'brother'. "Please Jirachi! Now that I know how to really have you grant wishes… Misty!" He swiftly turned to the gym leader. "Please write on Jirachi's Wish Tag that you wish he could stay with me forever." Max's voice cracked slightly.

"I'm sorry Max." Jirachi's eyes were sympathetic. "But that is one wish that I can't grant. I must go."

"Jirachi! I don't want you to leave me again!" He cried out, tears starting to flood out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Max but I will never forget you… You are my best, best friend and will be forever and ever." It said the parting words that it had said when they had to leave each other last time before using the last of its strength to teleport back to Farina to continue its hibernation.

When it had left, Max wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled.

"Max," Ash put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll always be in your heart."

Max nodded solemnly. "Yeah… I know. I'll never forget him either." Max then turned and realized for the first time that they were alone with Ash still lying in the open casket; even Preacher had bailed. "Uhhhh…. You might wanna get home and explain what happened to everyone…" Max suggested. "I'm gonna go find May. She probably ran off somewhere with DREW." He rolled his eyes as he said the same name of her boyfriend before going off to find her.

Ash looked up at Misty awkwardly. "So…"

"You are such an IDIOT!" She screamed at him unexpectedly.

His hair blew back at her yelling and he noticed for the first time that his hat was gone. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that I was dead! Don't yell at me for THAT!"

Misty snorted. "I'm not," she turned her back on him. "I'm yelling at you for getting killed in the first place."

Ash rolled his eyes. "It's not like I WANTED to. It just happened. It's not MY fault."

"Yes it is!" Misty yelled at him. "You ALWAYS rush into situations head first without thinking it through and try to save EVERYONE! The legendaries had to bring you back due to your stupidity!"

"Hey! At least I saved people!" Ash retorted.

"But do you know how many people you killed today just by dying?!" Misty spat before biting her bottom lip sharply to stop any tears from flowing.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked densely.

"IDIOT!" She screamed again, her wall breaking as tears started to come flowing out. "Do you have any idea who all showed up to your funeral?! Your mom was crying her heart out! All of your Pokemon looked like their world was over… even Charizard came all the way from the Charicific Valley for it! All of your friends and even PAUL showed up!" Misty cried out, making Ash flinch at her words.

"Do you have any idea what would happen to all of those people and Pokemon that you mean so much to?! They all need you!" She then looked down, tears pouring endlessly out of her eyes like a flood. "I need you…" She whispered, looking away.

"Mist…" Ash murmured sympathetically. "I had no idea I meant that much to everyone… Please don't cry." He begged softly.

"I'm not crying!" She sniffed stubbornly and kept her back turned on him to hide her tears.

"It's alright; you don't need to hide crying from me. You're my best friend. You can share anything with me." Ash soothed.

"You wouldn't understand…" Misty murmured before wiping her eyes swiftly to try and clear it of tears. But her efforts were futile as fresh tears replaced the ones that she cleared away.

Ash suddenly reached out and touched her arm gently, making her jump slightly in surprise as a blush overtakes her face. "I'm sorry Misty… I'll try to think before rushing into situations from now on." When Misty still didn't respond, he thought for a moment before asking, "so… what were you gonna tell me before I… erm, came back to life?"

This made Misty turn back to face him. "W-what?"

"You know, when you were talking to me a couple minutes ago and telling me all that stuff. You said that there was something that you 'never told me before', what was it that you never told me?"

Realization hit Misty and she turned away slightly with a blush. "Oh that? That was nothing really important…"

"It sure looked like it was… After all, you WERE crying." Ash pressed.

"I was crying because you were dead!" She snapped.

"Oh… right… Well still, can't you tell me what it was?"

Misty looked down. "…No."

"Do I have to die again for you to tell me?" Ash joked in exasperation.

"Don't you dare!" She threatened.

"Then tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Misty stared at the ground. "You would hate me for it… I don't want to ruin the tight friendship that we have."

"Mist," he stared at her with intense eyes. "I swear, I would never hate you, no matter what you say."

"R-really?" She looked at him hesitantly.

"Of course," he grinned playfully at her. "Unless you were to say something like you've been secretly working with Team Rocket this whole time or something (Lol. Undercover in Unova joke. Kinda. xD)."

Misty giggled softly before sighing. "Fine… I…" She bit her lip.

"Go on," Ash urged, "it's alright."

Misty swallowed, looked down and closed her eyes before muttering, "I like you…"

"Huh?"

"I like you." Misty repeated, louder this time.

"Like me?" He echoed in confusion.

"Yes, I really, really like you." Her face was bright red with a burning blush.

"I really like you too." Ash answered simply, making Misty look up sharply in shock.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you and Pikachu and Brock and…"

"No, no." Misty interrupted him. "I mean that I REALLY… REALLY… LIKE YOU." She emphasized every word.

"Really, really like… Oh!" Ash finally realized what she meant and blushed. "Y-you like me…?"

"Actually…" Misty kept her eyes glued to the ground with a soft smile. "I might as well add while I'm at it that I… I like you more than a lot. I've actually come to love you."

"L-love me?" Ash stuttered.

"Yeah… Well, the truth's out. We're best friends and we had gotten so close that I actually started caring for you with all my heart. You probably hate me now, huh…?"

She was suddenly jerked down to the casket by Ash, making her heart skip a beat and her blush even more, if that was possible. Ash had pulled her down so that she was just inches from his face and grinned his trademark grin at her.

"Nah, I don't hate you Mist. Because I love you too."

She blinked rapidly. "R-really?! Then why did you always act so dense?!"

"Hey!" He retorted. "I did not!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, you did. You never got any of the many hints I dropped and hoped that you would catch on to."

"Huh? You dropped me hints?" He blinked.

"Yeah…" She rolled her eyes.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was younger back then. And I guess that we were both hiding the fact that we liked each other for the same reason… But I didn't even really have these feelings until you left and I missed you like crazy."

"Yeah," she giggled softly. "I guess so…"

They stared into each other's eyes in silence for a moment, both forgetting that Ash was still in the casket with Misty leaning over it, held down by Ash's hand on her upper back.

"So…" Ash broke the silence. "We both love each other. Now what do we do about it?"

Misty smirked at him. "Gee Ash, haven't you ever been in a relationship or seen any romance movies?" She teased.

Ash shook his head.

"Well," she blushed, "I guess the first thing to do is… kiss."

"Oh yeah, I knew that." He said with a blush before scratching the back of his neck with his free hand again. "Ummm, how do we do that?"

"I guess just the way that it is in the movies…" Misty murmured before leaning in and shyly kissing him on the lips.

A spark went through the two. This had been what the two teens wanted for a long time.

Almost as soon as Misty had pulled away, Ash pulled her back in for a deeper kiss full of suppressed feelings. Misty gladly obliged and matched her feelings with his. Time was nonexistent for the two as they indulged in each other's company.

When they finally pulled away, breathless, they stared into each other's eyes again. Cerulean melted into chocolate brown.

"Wow…" Misty murmured. "For not knowing how to kiss, you did pretty well."

Ash shrugged with a blush. "I just let my instincts take over I guess… So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Misty smiled and answered with a playful tone, "sure, why not?"

The two then went in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, a figure was coming up the hill toward the place where Ash's funeral was to be held. This figure was none other than Tracey. He was wearing black to fit the occasion and had taken his bandana off to prevent any disrespect that might be brought for it not being formal.

Professor Oak had sent him out on an errand that was in Vermillion City when he saw the news on TV. He rushed back to Pallet Town as soon as he could to find the lab empty with a note from Professor Oak stating that he had gone to Ash's funeral. So now Tracey was rushing to the funeral, hoping that he wasn't too late.

As he ran, he suddenly heard familiar voices. Stopping, he looked over at a bush and continued to hear the voices of what seemed like… Team Rocket?

He walked over to the bush silently to see the three crestfallen members moping.

"I still can't believe that the twerp is gone." James moaned.

"Yeah… After all 'dese years of following him, I've kinda grown attached to 'da kid." Meowth admitted miserably.

"Hey! Snap out of it you two!" Jessie snapped. "Now we can finally steal his Pikachu."

James looked up at Jessie sadly. "Ah come on Jess… It just doesn't feel right now. If we were to take his Pikachu it just…" He trailed off.

Jessie sighed. "You're right. With the twerp gone, we have no purpose anymore. We followed him for so many years that we've almost become a part of his adventures."

"Aw twiy'p! Why'dy'a have to go?!" Meowth wailed and the other two followed in their hysterical sobbing.

Tracey backed away slowly with a sweat drop. Even TEAM ROCKET had been affected by Ash's death.

Continuing toward the funeral ground, Tracey saw empty seating in a field ahead. _'Am I too late?' _He wondered.

When he arrived, he saw that no one was in the seating, confirming his suspicions. But when he looked to the front of the ceremony, he saw someone leaning into the casket.

"Huh? Is that Misty?" Tracey mumbled and started walking forward to get a closer look. He was about to call out to her but then stopped in his tracks in disgusted horror as he saw what she was doing.

Misty was leaning in the casket, making out out with Ash, who was still laying in it. From where Tracey stood, he couldn't tell that Ash didn't look pale or that he was kissing back; it just looked like Misty was making out with his corpse.

"AHHHHH! I thought that she liked him but I never expected her to kiss his dead body!" Tracey yelled as he ran away from the scene as fast as he could.

The two broke away swiftly.

"Did you hear something?" Misty asked.

"Yeah… That sounded like Tracey." Ash answered.

Misty smiled at him. "We'd better go explain what happened to everybody."

Ash nodded and climbed out of the casket, taking Misty's hand in his. Together the new couple went to go tell the horrified townsfolk what happened before they started preparing for a Zombie Apocalypse.


End file.
